Silver Wings
by Sailboat Parade
Summary: The invasion has ended and the Justice League is back in operation but a secret Wonder Woman has been keeping is finally coming to a head when she has to resort asking the League for help.


Silver Wings

Chapter One: Fighter

By: Me

Disclaimer: Owned by DC and other organizations that I'm no part of but I'm not making money so we should all be square. 

Adjusting to his new life back with the Justice League, Kaldur realized how some things hadn't changed while others had. Conner and M'gann rekindled their romance like they were fifteen years old again, Sphere and Wolf roamed casually around their base.

The change however, was weighing heavily on him. The loss of Wally, Nightwing, and Artimis made him realize just what they sacrificed. Sure Artimis was still apart of the team as Tigress but with out Wally she was not the same and who knew when he would see Nightwing again, and Wally… Wally sacrificing his life.

"Are you listening?" Cassie tapped Kaldur on the shoulder.

Another change to the team, but a much more pleasant one, Cassie Sandstark also known as Wonder Girl was new and eager to help. "I'm sorry, what was it that you said? I was lost in thought."

"Did Wonder Woman drop by? She mentioned about coming to see us today. I guess she has a mission."

Kaldur shook his head, "I have not seen her, though a mission would be a welcome change. No developments on the Vandal Savage mission has put the team on edge I think."

"I know what you mean. I need to get out of this place and do some clobbering." Cassie smashed her fist in to the palm of her other hand. "If she doesn't stop by we should see if there is anything else for us to do."

Kaldur smiled, "I will keep that in mind…" Cassie was about to leave when Kaldur stopped her. "Has Tim heard anything about Dick?"

Cassie's face dropped as she shook her head, "No one has heard from him. I'm sorry."

"It is alright." He gave her another smile. "I am sure when he has rested and recharged he will be back."

**Recognizing Wonder Woman 003**

The group looked over to the warp entrance to see Wonder Woman walk into the room. Cassie smiled brightly and headed over to her mentor. "I told them you were coming! What have you got for us? Please tell me something with action and less talking."

Diana smiled, "I actually do have something if you have some people to spare that is." Diana had been respectful to Kaldur and his group of young heroes since they had become one with the Justice League. She treated them as their own branch, separate but equal and all of the original members made sure to include them in happenings.

"We have enough people to spare, I'm just surprised you wouldn't handle this yourself. Not to be rude you just typically handle these things on your own. I'm nervous to see what the task you have for us is."

"Nothing too risky." She promised. "And normally something like this I would handle on my own but in this case I cannot. It is common practice for my people to complete a hunting expedition when they reach adulthood. What is not common is coming to man's world and doing the mission here."

Diana started pulling up files on the computer and she eventually brought up a picture of a young woman in gladiator armor. "This is Adalida, she was sent to a small compound in Brazil four months ago. In this compound they hold battle royales and have been building a hybrid of genetic engineering and something from the past long forgotten, the minitor." The next picture Diana showed them was a grainy image of a ten-foot tall creature with large bullhorns.

"That is quite the hunting expedition." Kaldur remarked.

Diana nodded, "Yes, this task is done yearly as a tribute to Artimis but this is Adalida's first one so the hunt is a greater challenge. My first hunt was to kill the gorgon of old. It took Adalida three months to infiltrate the arena and we have not heard from her once since she began battling. I fear they have taken her prisoner and I cannot go in and extract her myself. It would be a great dishonor."

"Better dishonor than dead. That thing looks like it could tear a man to shreds." Connor was standing in the background with his arms folded.

"Which is why I'm asking you to go in my place. I want a team of you to go in and scout the area, locate Adalida see if she needs help and only if she needs help extract her. I do not want to pull her from this mission if it is not necessary. If you pull her it would be less of a blow than if I were to."

"Why? If she needs help she needs help." Conner seemed to be bothered by Wonder Woman's hesitance, he did not understand the Themysciran's desire for honor.

Diana didn't say anything, but she shot Conner an icy blue stare. "The culture of my people is not what is up for debate at the moment. Would you do this for me or no?"

"We will." Kaldur assured. "We will make the preparations and then be on our way. I promise we will do everything to allow her to complete her task."

"Thank you Kaldur." Diana shook his hand and turned to leave them to their planning, Cassie chasing after.

"This is exciting." M'gann began to sift through the information that had been gathered. "I've never met any other Amazon women besides Wonder Woman. I wonder what it would be like to live there."

"An Island full of women battling all the time." Conner shrugged his shoulders. "Probably like growing up in Mount Justice but with less men."

"Yeah, but they have all kinds of old rituals and culture and just… I'd love to go."

Kaldur wished Dick were here for the second time that day, while he was capable of planning a covert mission it was easier to do when he had Dick to bounce ideas off of. "I believe our best bet will be to pose as watchers of the battles, perhaps as gamblers. We will see if there are any fighters that fit Adalida's description."

"And if there aren't?" Conner asked.

"Then we will find out what happened to her."

A week went into planning the mission but now they were finally on their way to observe the battles. Securing fake identities and tickets had been left to M'gann where her powers came in particularly handy. It seemed the hosts of this event were very selective of their clientele. It was important to keep this a secret.

"You're pretty quiet over there." Tim nudged Cassie; she was being strangely quiet and had been since Wonder Woman gave them the mission. "Are you upset that we might not get to do any fighting?"

It was Tim, Cassie, Conner and M'gann on the mission. They were all looking the part of casual observers. The plans were to engage as a last resort and Cassie wasn't good on these kinds of missions.

"It's not that. I'm just…" she stalled. "I'm just worried about getting this one right. It's pretty bad to disappoint Diana and this mission is…" she cut out and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Hey you can talk to me, I'm the third in a line of really awesome Robins and Batman is my mentor. If someone knows what it is to worry about failing it's me."

"You don't understand." Cassie bit out before grimacing. "I'm sorry, I'm just… worried. She asked us to do this special for her."

Tim quieted down and looked out the window. Hopefully whatever was wrong with her would be fixed by completing this mission. Tim wasn't used to seeing her like this and she wasn't the best at communicating what was wrong.

"We're here." M'gann announced as she landed the bio plane, "We're have to walk in a ways but it's better than being spotted. You don't know how hard it was just to get tickets to this thing. I can't imagine what is was like for Adalida to be trusted enough to fight."

The group filed out of the plane and made the two-mile hike to the arena where throngs of people were standing outside waiting to get in. There were all kinds here, alien, meta-human, and various others.

"I take it the authorities don't know much about this do they." Conner commented as he buried his hands into his pockets and got into line. "I hate waiting in line."

As they got closer an announcer began echoing though the area. "It's the event of the month folks, a match out of Greek mythology itself, our very own minitor versus the powerful gladiator!"

"I guess that answers the question about Adalida." Tim supplied and Cassie seemed to stiffen at his words.

"Yeah I guess so." Conner handed over his ticket and was allowed in. "If this turns out to be a waste of time I'm going to be annoyed."

"Hey, I'm sure it won't. At least we'll get to deliver good news to Wonder Woman, and it took our minds off of other things. Maybe we'll even be welcoming a new member to the group."

"A new member to the group?" Cassie's ears caught that, "Do we really need another member of the group? I mean aren't we pretty filled up at the moment? We don't want to just let every Tom, Dick, and Harry in do we? I mean not that we wouldn't want to but at the same time we shouldn't just put that up on the table."

Eyebrows were raised but no questions could be asked as the group walked into the crowd and were enveloped in a sound of cheering and howling. As they took their seats they saw a woman standing in the center of the arena, a silver helmet covered her face and the rest of her armor looked daunting. Knee high boots with metal plating, black pants protected her thighs and a black and red gladiator skirt hung from a silver chest guard. Wristlets protected her arms and a shoulder guard was on the same arm she carried her shield. Attached to her hip was a formidable sword but in her left hand was the weapon she would start this battle with. It was a large golden spear that even from this distance the team could see was important.

Everything went silent as great wooden doors slowly opened and then something hit the ground so heavy it shook, before things could settle there was something else slamming into the ground making the earthquake. They were footsteps, footsteps so heavy they made the ground quake and could probably crush a car.

"Put your hands together for the crowds favorite. The Minitor!"

The crowd began to cheer once more as the beast stepped onto the arena. He beat his chest angrily and snot flew from his nostrils. Gashes and scars littered the creature's body but he only looked stronger for it. His dark eerily human eyes were staring at Adalida and they looked murderous.

"Now before we start this battle I have a little information that might send you running back to the betting stands." The bodiless announcer interrupted the cheering.

"We pride ourselves on having a certain kind level of anonymity from the prying eyes of the Justice League and other factions that would shut down our fun."

As the announcer spoke two women entered into the arena and walked to where Adalida was standing. She watched them wearily as one removed her helmet, but powerless to stop them because of her circumstances. Waist length black hair cascaded down her shoulders and sharp blue eyes narrowed darkly but the helmet was removed and the women were leaving the arena.

"The lovely Gladiator who has been fighting in our arena for a month now is in fact from the Island of Themyscira!"

The best snarled and stamped his feet.

"But hold on, that is not all, our Intel has found one other secret caveat, this is no normal Amazonian, this is Wonder Woman's daughter!"

The crowed erupted in to roars of discontent! Fans of hers felt betrayed and were almost riotous. Adalida looked at the crowd and frowned at all of them before shouting at all of them to shut up.

"I am the daughter of Wonder Woman but I am not Wonder Woman! I am a warrior!" she beat her spear on to her shield. "I am here to kill that beast and once that is done I am on to the next conquest." She pointed to the minitor. "And if you have anything else to say down her I welcome all of you to come here and saw it to my face."

The last part didn't come out as a shout, at this point the crowd had quieted down and it sounded like a threat that her icy stare promised. It was very familiar to Tim but before he could dwell on it he looked over to Cassie who seemed wound up tighter than a cobra. Suddenly it made sense, this was her mentors daughter, messing this one up could mean Diana's daughter.

"Since when does Wonder Woman have a daughter?" Conner asked, confused, no one had so much as mentioned this… ever. Not even Diana did when pressed as to why they needed to help.

"Judging by that woman I'd say about fifteen to twenty years."

"She's seventeen." Cassie answered. "I've only met her once. She was the first daughter born to a Themysciran in years, Hippolyta took over her care after Diana gave birth to her because Diana had to return to Man's world to be Wonder Woman and the ambassador." Cassie sighed, "I'm not sure about everything but I know that Diana wanted her to be Wonder Girl but for whatever reason Adalida said no and then I came around."

"Seventeen years old?" Tim scratched his head but no more could be addressed as Adalida made her first move.

Running at an incredible speed Adalida covered over half of the arena in seconds, her spear raised in a throwing angle. She tossed her shield aside then with a great throw her spear soared through the air and landed just a foot before it hit the minitor.

People began to laugh but Adalida didn't seem detoured. She was still running at full speed and when the Minitor lifted his foot the spear let out a field of lightning, electrocuting the Minitor and bringing him to his knees. Adalida pulled out a dagger and jumped into the air, flipping through the air she landed on his back and plunged the blade into his shoulder blades.

The beast groaned horribly and threw Adalida off of him and into the concrete wall. She hit it with a sickening thunk and the concrete cracked behind her but it didn't matter the killing blow had been landed. Blood was gushing from the minitor's back, her was snarling and groaning in pain.

"Is there something I'm not catching?" Conner looked around, no one was acting as if the battle had been decided despite the fact that the monster had lost too much blood.

The minitor reached behind him and yanked the dagger from his flesh and threw it on the ground. He groaned some more but the wound began to close itself up, flesh pulled together making a new scar and the beast was healed.

Adalida had pulled herself to her feet and looked at the now useless weapon. She had suspected as much, the attack was not enough to defeat his regenerative properties and now he was immune to both the spears lighting and the blade of her dagger. She put her hand on the sword at her hip. This was her last weapon and she would have to kill him with that some how.

The minitor started thundering towards Adalida. She was a little slow from the wounds inflicted by the wall and before she could out maneuver him the Minitor he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground before slamming his fists into her. It took all Adalida had to hold defend herself with her for arms crossed in a shield about her head and chest.

The minitor, growing frustrated, threw his head back into the air and roared loudly. Adalida took this chance to roll out from under him and started sprinting with everything she had to her shield. Once she grabbed it to threw it up just in time to block the swing of a very heavy mace the beast pulled from his belt. He continued to swing repeated blows until finally the shield was ripped from her arm. The creature slammed the mace hard into her body sending her flying.

Conner was about to stand and rush the arena when M'gann grabbed him. "The last possible moment." She urged.

"She'll be dead!" Conner argued, worried that the young woman was going to die for honors sake.

"Please, the last possible moment. I still think she can do this." M'gann urged again and this time Conner sat back down. "If he hits her again, I'm going in. I don't care."

"Me too." Cassie's fists were balled; the cheering of the crowd was beginning to sicken her.

Adalida hobbled to her feet and the minitor was walking towards her now. Apparently he had switched from full frontal assault to toying with her. He was just about to pound her with his mace again when Adalida countered with her sword. She was grinning like a devil now. "I had hoped to spare you this fate you great beast, but it looks like I have no choice."

The minitor began to laugh and push harder with his mace causing Adalida's muscles to strain but she held her giant beast off until finally she pushed him off and jumped back causing him to lose footing. With a fierce battle cry Adalida jumped forward and swung her sword hard, decapitating the monster and spilling his blood all over her.

His body fell limp to the ground as his head rolled away. Adalida, now bathed in his blood and looking disgusted, wiped her sword on his shirt and sheathed it. "I guess I was really hoping to save myself from this." She wiped her face with her arm before kneeing before the minitor's head. "The fight was an honor."

There were equal amounts of boos and cheers through the crowd but Adalida seemed not to care she didn't so much as look at any of them as she put the head back with it's body and closed her eyes for a moment. As a group of people came out to collect the body she gave them all a hard look. "That creature was of my kind and you will dispose of him in the way the befits his culture."

The cleaners looked terrified and nodded.

Adalida looked over the crowed and frowned, she gathered her weapons and headed towards the exit only to be stopped by none other than Cassie.

"Hello. Fancy seeing you here." Adalida said in a flat tone as she recognized the girl. "I see my mother didn't trust me to complete the task."

"That's not it at all!" Cassie held up her hands in a form of surrender. "She just hadn't heard from you in a month and wanted us to gather intel."

Adalida watched with a careful eye as the rest of the group came to stand beside Cassie, "Four of you to gather intel?"

"Intel was first order, second was to save you if it looked like you needed it." Conner told Adalida, not caring if her feelings were hurt. She should appreciate that people cared enough about her.

"I understand." Adalida raised an eyebrow when none of them left. "Well, if you haven't noticed I'm in need of a bath, so if there is nothing else you have to say to me I think I'll be on my way and you should be on yours as well."

Cassie stepped in front of Adalida, cutting her off. "Sorry, but Diana wanted us to bring you to her once the task was competed. She has something to give you."

The rest of the group had not been aware this command but they didn't say anything and Tim was too busy staring at Adalida's face to make a comment on much.

"Very well. But I'm still going to clean up." Adalida pushed past Cassie and walked into the confines of the arena.

Twenty minutes had passed when Adalida walked out of the arena to where the group was waiting for her. She had braided back her black hair and was wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans that tucked into brown boots. Over her shoulder was a large duffel bag that carried her armor.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we?" she gave them a crooked smile, being out of battle and cleaned seemed to lighten her spirits. With all the armor removed several new bruises were popping up all over her pale skin along with a dark one that went across her cheekbones, echoing the battle she had just won.

**

It was late when they arrived back at the ground level headquarters where Wonder Woman was pacing. She wasn't in the usual uniform of Wonder Woman but was instead in civilian clothes. Standing there like that it was easy to see the resemblance and when Adalida walked in she wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"You did very well! M'gann sent footage when she told me that you all were coming back."

"Thank you mother." Adalida seemed a little stiff but she loosened and smiled

Diana pulled away and looked over the bruises that littered her daughter's body. "You even look like a champion. There will be a feast in your honor when we return to Themyscira!" As Diana praised her daughter the rest of the group left them to have their moment together. It was strange enough to see Diana as anything other than Wonder Woman, the regal Princess from Themyscira let alone seeing her act like a mother with a child few knew she had.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I do not wish to return to Themyscira."

Diana let her daughter go and nodded, "You are a woman now, the choice is yours and I will stand beside you. Do you want to stay here and work with the Justice League?" Diana almost sounded nervous as she asked the question.

It was their way to be strong warriors but Diana wasn't sure she wanted her daughter living this same life as her. She had been in Man's world for quite some time and she wanted her daughter to experience things that she had never had the chance to do. While she had offered the experience to her daughter to be her protégé she was secretly delighted when Adalida declined. She wanted her daughter to attend a University, meet people, make friends, do things that others did with their lives.

"No, well not at a priority." She shrugged her shoulders. "I do not have a place to live or an identity here. I actually don't know what would be required for me to live here in man's world and I would not mind paying that price by assisting the Justice League and you but I want to meet my father."

Diana let the idea absorb for a moment as she tried to decide what was best for her daughter. "Are you certain?"

Adalida nodded her head, "I've thought about this a very long time. I am the only one of my sisters that actually has a father. I would like to know him before he is gone. These mortals do not live as long as we do."

"Very well." Diana folded her arms. "I cannot tell you who he is right now, I must speak with him and find out if this is what he wants as well. Live here and prove to me that you can live amongst these people and I will tell you who your father is."

***

Welp, here is my updated version of this story. Thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it.


End file.
